In the House
by Sibe
Summary: One dark and stormy night...Omi brings home a surprise! There's kitties in the house! Don't mind the lame jokes, ect, ect. Little bit of KenxYohji involved now! **Chapter 2! New!**
1. Default Chapter

Title: What's in the House? Contains: Humor, fluff n' stuff, oocness, slight yaoi implications (nothing serious!) Author: Katzchen ^o.o^  
  
Notes: Ossu minna! This is only my real first Weiss Kreuzy type fan fic and...I'd love to get feedback and such. Onegai! I'm gonna separate it into chapters. It's up to my faithful readers and if I feel up to it if I will really turn this into a bit of yaoi goodness. ^_~  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Lightning flashed outside followed by an unruly crash of thunder. The steady beat of rain pounded upon the roof, drowning out the usual noises of the city during the nighttime hours. Not that many people would be out right now. Those who were would most likely be thoroughly drenched with umbrella turned inside out. Rain. And more rain. Unusually dark streets using gutters to pour water into the sewers.  
  
The local flower shop was no exception. The usually lit computer screen was dark, followed similarly by the television, and any other electronic appliance in the district. Power outages are not always exciting.  
  
"Strike." Muttered Ken, sitting on the couch staring off into space.  
  
Yohji, who was lounging on the sofa, stirred from his daze. "Huh?"  
  
Ken shrugged and continued staring off into one of the darker corners of the room. "I've heard that thunder is supposed to be when angels are bowling in heaven."  
  
"I seriously doubt that, KenKen. Any angel would be smart enough to find something better to do on a Friday night. Like some angel bar or something." Yohji replied without hiding the obvious sarcastic note in his voice. "How long do you think the power is gonna stay out?"  
  
Yohji's question was answered by a clap of thunder loud enough to shake the rooms that served as the four florist/assassins home inbetween mission, time spent in the Koneko no Sumu Ie, and for some that would include drinking, dates, soccer games, and hospital visits.  
  
The playboy sighed. "And just where is Omi with the takeout? Do you think a sewer drain swallowed him or something?"  
  
"I dunno, but get your foot of my thigh, Yohji! It's making my leg fall asleep!"  
  
The flickering light of the candles reflected in Yohji's jade green eyes. "Who said that was my foot...KenKen?" The sexual innuendo was blatant and duly noted.  
  
The soccer player's eyes went wide and he let out a tiny squeak as he threw himself from the couch. "Crap!"  
  
A thump was heard through the darkness followed by a certain blonde's snickering.  
  
"It was actually..." Yohji announced, with a dramatic pause. "my foot." The snickering continued as Yohji helped Ken up off of the floor.  
  
Aya, who had stayed quiet while reading his newspaper during his teamate's exchange, finally spoke. "Tell me when the food is here." With the aforementioned few words, the violet-eyed red head left the room.  
  
Mere minutes later, the ruler of all that is genki knocked on the door. Rather than knock, Omi actually hit his foot against the obstruction blocking his path.  
  
"Food!" Yohji and Ken simultaniously yelped before charging towards the door. Lo and behold, behind door number one, a bag of take out food sat. Sat on what? Why upon a large box being carried by Omi, of course.  
  
"I didn't think we ordered that much." Yohji said, taking the bag and allowing Omi to step in and out of the rain afterwards.  
  
Omi set the box down and closed his umbrella. "It's not food, Yohji- kun. It's kittens!" A soft mewing was heard from the box confirming Omi's words. Gleefully, Omi opened the box to reveal exactly that. Four bundles of purr and fluff, also known as kittens.  
  
"Where'd you get them?" Ken asked as he swooped down to pick up one of the tiny kittens that were attempting to climb out of the box.  
  
"I found them in the alley way next to the sandwich shop. Someone must have left them there! I thought maybe we..." Omi trailed off with a hopeful note in his voice.  
  
Yohji rubbed the head of one of the now purring kittens still in the ragedy rain-soakedd box. "Mr. I-have-a stick-up-my-ass isn't gonna like it." He warned.  
  
This was true, and proved so as one angry Aya announced his presence.  
  
"What's in the house?" 'Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass' demanded to know.  
  
"There's kittens in the house!" Replied Omi while trying his best to look utterly cute by nuzzling a newly picked up kitten.  
  
There was a simple moment of silence.  
  
"Uhhh...that was kinda lame." Omi mumbled, blushing furiously.  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow. "Yes...yes it was."  
  
Aya and Ken both nodded in agreement as they struggled to revocer from the not intended yet extremely lame joke.  
  
"No." The expressionless Aya bluntly said.  
  
Ken glared. "No one even asked you anything yet!"  
  
"You want to keep them. No."  
  
Omi sniffled, Ken glared, and Yohji held a smokey gray kiten up to Aya's face. The innocent ball of fuzz licked the nose in front of him with a rough, sandpaper tongue.  
  
Deathly silence followed broken only by the constant sound of rain as three members of Weiß wondered if Aya was preparing to "get midevil on the cat's buttocks." (1)  
  
"Only until we can find a new home for them." Not willing to let his teamates see the hint of a smile curling his lips, Aya left the room with his sandiwhc in hand.  
  
Then....the lights came on.  
  
Everyone looked around, except for Aya of course since he had already left the room.  
  
Grinning the way that only Ken can, he laughed and craddled the kitten he was still snuggling with. "And then there was light."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I still don't know what to call him!" Ken whined. He was watching his newly claimed tabby cat play with a piece of lint. "What would someone usually name his cat?"  
  
Omi giggled. "Fluffy?"  
  
Ken blinked. "Why don't you name your 'lil precious' that? I do believe you refered to him as that earlier anyway?"  
  
The bishounen in question blushed at being caught baby-talking his little kitty-kins. He coughed for a moment and smiled innocently. "I don't know what you are talking about...KenKen."  
  
"Now don't you start calling me that!"  
  
A lanky blonde strode into the room. "But KenKen! It fits you so well!" Yohji walked around the kitchen, grabbing a pack of his cigarrettes laying around the room. A small calico strode in similarly right behind him.  
  
Omi poked Ken and pointed to the 'copycat' that was trailing Yohji. Ken laughed aloud. "Yotan, I do believe that you have a new fangirl."  
  
Looking down, Yohji found the kitten looking at him in a scarily similar way. "And? Is that a problem? Who couldn't resist my charms anyway!" An idle hand reached down to pat the cats head. "She'll have plenty of little boy cats begging to go out with her once she learns from the great Kudou Yohji!"  
  
Ken nudged Omi and leaned towards him. "I pity that little kitten, ne?"  
  
Omi laughed and Yohji glared over the rim of his everpresent glasses. "Who asked you KenKen? You seem to be raising your kitten quite well. Any more hyper active and I wouldn't be able to tell the two of you apart."  
  
The little kitten looked between the two arguing boys and suddenly meowed loudly before doing numerous cute things that only kittens are experts at. This includes washing their face, pouncing stuffs, and generally just being kawaii.  
  
"Are you saying I'm adorable, Yotan?" Ken raised an eyebrow in a echoing fashion to Yohji's similar habit. "I'm truely flattered, but you'll have to go through her first." He grinned, pointing at the striped tabby already eyeing Yohji wearily.  
  
"Oh, you'll make a pair. A tabby and a Siberian. The kittens will be whining, cowardly, overly-active, purring balls of hair." Yohji replied, trying to keep his air of nonchalance.  
  
"Sibe-" Ken paused and suddenly stood up in an fit of inspiration. "That's it! Sibe! What a perfect name!" Withen moments he had scooped Sibe and craddled her lovingly.  
  
"So...Omitchi..." Yohji rolled his eyes at Ken, making Omi giggle lightly. "What have your named your cat?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Yohji-kun. I think I'll name him..."  
  
"Bom." Ken interupted.  
  
"Bom?" Omi looked to his teammate curiously.  
  
"Hai. Bom. Why not? It's kawaii, and it fits. Look, he likes it too!" Ken pointed to the cat rubbing against Omi. "Anyway, it matches Sibe's name."  
  
Yohji looked towards his own calico kitten who he had yet to name. "Lemme guess. Bali?"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll have to notify Aya that he's gonna have to name his Abyss, hm?"  
  
None of the kitten owners said anything. How would they ever be able to convince Aya to name his kitten something? Did Aya even have want the little gray kitten they had pushed through his door?  
  
Somehow, Aya always seemed to know when he was being called upon, since he appeared in the doorway with a sleeping cat perched upon his head. The glare from those violet-eyes dared for any of the others to make a comment. Picking up his cup of coffee and the newspaper, he strode out of the room as quickly as he had come in.  
  
"That was...odd." Ken stuttered, watching the empty space where their 'leader' had once stood only minutes before.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Thanks for reading! Feel free to review and...I'll get to work on another chapter. I kind of cut it off at a rather awkward place. Ja!!!! 


	2. In the House2

Title: What's in the House?  
  
Warnings of Humor, Fluff, and now, brand new yaoi-ness (nothing to the extreme still. No lemon. More like...implications.)  
  
Notes: Hai. By certain people's..."requests" *cough*Armitchi*cough*, I've decided to make this into a slight yaoi fan fic. Nothing too serious. Don't get all buggered out if you don't happen to like yaoi. I'm not going lemon here. Anyway, if anything, it's YohjixKen. I just kind of threw it in there for fun's sake. Thanks again for reading. I started the next chapter withen hours after I uploaded the first one. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, and don't hesitate to keep them coming! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Due to lazyness, I happened to forget the standard disclaimer. This is for the first and second chapters. I do not own Weiss Kreuz, the Koneko no Sumu Ie, or any other aspect. I do however, own two kittens of my own, who I fondly dedicate this fic to. So, leave me an my non-owning of Weiss boys alone! Baaah~!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The days continued as usual except for the...kittens. Aya, even though he had tried, could not find homes for the kittens. Well, he had actually almost succeeded, but Omi found out. Pouting, puppy eyes grew large, threatening to spill over in a waterfall of tears as a little girl hugged his kitten. The blonde would have had a rather unerving tantrum had the mother come over and not allowed the girl to have the kittens. Omi had never been happier to find out that someone (the little girl's father) was allergic to cats.  
  
Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to two weeks, two weeks to...well two weeks and a day. It was exactly the 15th day that the Koneko no Sumu Ie had kittens in the store. They actually helped in clearing out some of the girls; the fangirls of the shop were worried about stepping on the kittens.  
  
Ken had approached Aya on the subject of what to name his kitten. What a glare! The request was answered with dark violet eyes turning angry. Ken merely stood statue still as Aya walked out of the room...with a little grey kitten atop his head.  
  
Still, they had missions, sold flowers, but they had the extra joy of getting to clean out litter boxes after a hard days assassining. And, they were also able to discover that their little kittens weren't as young as they thought they were. This was discovered when Yohji's little Bali...went into heat. (1)  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"When will it stop!" Yohji sighed over the loud mewlings of his Bali. The cat would not stop rubbing against his legs and purring like there was no tomorrow. It had come to the point that he'd had to shut her up in the room to keep her away from the other cats.  
  
The cat in question was stretched out on the floor. "Mrroooowww."  
  
Yohji glared over his sunglasses. "Don't you mrow at me like that!"  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
After that, the days were normal again, to say the least. Ken attempted to teach Sibe how to play soccer. Which didn't work out extremely well. At least Sibe could push the ball around...  
  
Omi had passed on the trait of being completely kawaii in every way possible. Bom was one of those cats that would rub against your feet or jump into your lap at just the right time to make you feel better. Or maybe do something utterly cute just to make you smile.  
  
Yohjis...well...Yohji's Bali has already been established. She was quite a pretty cat, but was often found laying in a spot of sun from the windows.  
  
Aya's cat was in a whole other league of it's own. It nearly had no similar trait to Aya. It was perky, happy, and constantly rode around upon Aya's red haired head. The name had never exactly been settled upon, but was usually fondly called Abyss anyway. Any glare did not effect Abyss. Somehow, it seemed that the little smokey grey sweetie had managed to find the kitten loving aspects of Aya and pulled them out of hiding. Only when no one else was around, of course. It wouldn't do for the leader of Weiss to go around cooing and cuddling with a kitten!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
It had been a particularly slow day at the shop. Ken had managed to pull himself out of boredom after getting off of his shift by playing with Sibe. The little tabby had been especially playful today. Even in the shop, Sibe had been lost himself in mischievous keeping Ken busy by having to be pulled out of ribbons, plastic wrap, buckets, and flower pots.  
  
In the main room of the apartments they all shared, Ken had kneeled down on the floor to shake pieces of ribbon around for Sibe to jump at. Soon, orange bundle of energy had gotten tired of the ribbon and was pouncing Ken himself.  
  
"Oh you wanna fight, eh?" Ken put his hands on the ground, his face nearing the carpet. His knees stayed dug into the floor as he raised his butt in the air in the semblance of a cat's pounce. Sibe immediately went into a ready and similar pouncing position. The two had obviously played this game before.  
  
Kudou Yohji, self-proclaimed lady's man, came around the corner just in time to get a face full of his teammate's rear. Instantly his mouth went dry. Was it not enough that he had hidden his lust for the boy for months? No. Fate had chosen for him to be confronted by his emotion straight in the face.  
  
"K-Ken..."  
  
The soccer player turned his head and blushed a strawberry red. "Oi...Yotan. Didn't notice you. Just...err...playing with Sibe here..."  
  
Yohji still stared in utter shock. To take advantage or not? Chocolate brown bangs hung heavily in Ken's eyes as his chest heaved from having chased Sibe around the room for ten minutes, and tanned cheeks still had the hint of the earlier blush. Take advantage of the situation. Deffinetley.  
  
By this time Ken had stood back up nervously. "Yohji...are you okay?" The tall blonde had stayed quiet for a while now during the uneasy tension filling the room.  
  
"Just...fine." Yohji managed say huskily as he grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled him close up against his own firm, muscled body. "Everything is jut fine KenKen...."  
  
"W-what are you...?" Ken was not able to finish his sentence.  
  
Warm lips crushed hesitant, surprised ones. A sudden gasp allowed Yohji to explore Ken's mouth with passion and urgency. No complaints came from the receiver of the kiss. Nor were any heard as the two fell onto the nearby couch. Soft moans could be heard, if anyone was really listening. Except, there was no one in the room. No one but two little cats named Bali and Sibe curling up to sleep contently side by side.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
That evening, Yohji and Ken showed up at the flower shop. Only after taking a shower though.  
  
"Where have you been? You're 20 minutes late." Aya's emotionally lacking voice asked over the screams of the fangirls.  
  
Ken blushed brightly, but luckily Yohji was able to cover. "I'm sorry, Aya dear. But you see, we were frightfully hungry. Ken said he's make something, but made a mess of the kitchen instead. We just finished cleaning it up." A delighted grin spread across Yohji's lips making him seem more like a cat that had just gotten the bird and had a bowl of creme with none the wiser. How the similie fit. "Isn't that right, KenKen?"  
  
"H-hai." Ken muttered, still slightly dazed.  
  
The conversation was interupted when a more genki than usual Omi squealed. Ken-kun! Yohji-kun! Aya-kun! Come see!" They all ran over to see a rather surprising site. "Isn't it great!"  
  
A single, slender finger pointed to a corner behind a box of supplies such as cards to stick in a bouquet. There, in a tiny patch of light was Bali looking rather tired. No wonder since four little kittens sat cuddled against her. Sibe stood nearby looking rather proud of himself. As proud as a cat could look.  
  
"Can we name that one Denny? How about that one Dinah! And the one near Aya-kun can be Max! And that one can be Brak!" Omi was squealing in delight. (2)  
  
Some random fangirl saw and announced. "Hey, there's kittens in the house!"  
  
Every face turned to stare at her.  
  
"Err..." The random fangirl mumbled. "That was kind of lame..."  
  
Yohji blinked. "Yes, yes it was." They then kicked the girl out.  
  
A grey cat jumped upon the counter to then take perch on Aya's shoulder. A soft mewing was heard and Aya glared at his teammates.  
  
"Only until we can find them a new owner." Aya then turned and walked back to the counter.  
  
"Wai!!!!" Omi yelped and shooed everyone away from the new kittens. Obviously, the Koneko no Sumu Ie was going to have new kittens for a very long time. (3)  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
(1): In case you didn't know, when a cat goes into heat, it's like a strong sexual drive. A rather horny cat. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
(2): This is for you Armitchi! Denny is Armitchi's kitty, Dinah and Brak are my own, and Max aka Hunter just happens to be Robber's. You're very own kittens! Now, Robbers, where are mine that you promised!!  
  
(3): As a final note, Koneko no Sumu Ie is the name of the flower shop the Weiss boys work in. You most likely already knew this. It translates to Kitty in the House. That is where the lame joke for this fic comes in. It's a constant throughout.  
  
Last words: Now that I've killed my hands...my short lil adorably adorable fic is complete! Cheers! I managed to finish this at...2:56 AM. I'm proud of myself now. Hoo. Time to go get a celebration drink. I hope you enjoyed reading it. It wasn't long, but I hope it was cute enough to satisfy any cuteness you required lately. Or maybe it was an overdose. Arigatou for actually reading through the little side notes. I can't wait to write another fic!! 


End file.
